


Find Me With You

by MyMy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, i'm sorry calum i love you forever, idk I can't tag for shit, malum if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMy/pseuds/MyMy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is mostly curious as to what Luke’s hoping to accomplish from kissing Ashton in a closet. He can’t help the chuckle that escapes him at the thought of that and giggles into his hand. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Me With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first 5sos fic and like first finished piece of fic ever! So shout out to 'my team/tumblr children' Dez, Steph and Marcee! They read this first and listened to me whine about it for five days so they're the real mvps lol Enjoy! Also this wasn't very edited.

Ashton grabs Luke by the shoulder before he can run away again and pulls him back so he can wrap his arms around him effectively pinning Luke’s arms down and hugging him awkwardly from the side. Luke looks at him with a bright smile and his bottom lip caught between his teeth and wide eyes, nostrils flaring from where Ashton’s been chasing him for the last five minutes. Even though they’re supposed to be on the same team.

They’re having a crew wide game of hide-n-go-seek-tag since the tour has stopped here for two nights and Michael is actually a giant child. This whole terrible idea was his and Calum supported it entirely too, enthusiastically of course. So now Ashton is sweating around his collar and has been chasing Luke around the entire back stage area for about an hour. Michael gathered about twenty people from the crew to play and said they had to split into teams so Ashton decided Luke was going to be his gazelle in this hunt. Well a six foot four lanky as fuck gazelle that would definitely get eaten first on the savanna but whatever the point stands. Ashton is a lion and he’s caught his prey. 

Luke is whipping his head wildly and still smiling. His eyes are wide and Ashton thinks he honestly looks a little too close to hysterical for what they’re doing. He’s breathing kinda hard and sweating quite a bit but he still seems too excited to slow down. He’s practically buzzing in Ashton’s arms but Ashton can tell by the way he’s breathing that’s Luke’s almost run himself down. He doesn’t want him to wear himself out before the show so he squeezes him a little bit to get his attention.

“Let’s go get a bottle water lukey?” Ashton words it like a question but begins side stepping Luke back down the corridor where their dressing room is and he hopes nobody is hiding in there to stay safe from getting caught. Luke is giggling into his shoulder as they shuffle.

“What if someone catches us?” Luke asks in a giddy tone like they’re kids sneaking out the bedroom window after dark. Ashton can’t help the smile that spreads across his face at that.

“We’ll hide then.” Ashton indulges him. He can’t help it really. He’s always had a bigger soft spot for Luke than anyone else, ever since Calum proposed and asked him the join the band or even before that really when they invited him to practice with them in the granny flat behind michael’s house. Ashton has always been a little more protective of Luke, a little more likely to give into what Luke wants, a little more pliant to cuddling and shared space with Luke.

He’s still awkwardly hugging Luke about halfway down the corridor until he trips and almost flings them both to the floor then decides, after making sure they were both steady on their feet again, to walk with just an arm thrown over Luke’s shoulder instead. They get to the dressing room and Luke is considerably less frazzled but there’s still a little bit of the wild look in his eyes left over as he scopes out the dressing room for potential enemies in hiding while Ashton goes to the cooler to grab them both bottles of water. 

He flops onto the couch and watches Luke wrap up his inspection of the room by swinging the tiny closet door open wide and fast. He giggles as he turns back to Ashton because the only thing in there was a dry mop and a shirt abandoned by someone who played there before them. Luke drops himself onto the couch next to Ashton with plenty of room between them and opens his water bottle, he quickly drinks half of it in one thirsty gulp. Ashton watches in amusement when he gasps a refreshed breath and let’s his head fall back on the cushion behind his head rolling it to the side and smiling devilishly at Ashton.

“There’s nowhere to hide in here, Ash.” He says with a straight face but the bemusement in his voice gives him away and Ashton can’t help but think back to when they were younger and Luke was still such a kid. How he would constantly do things to annoy their bandmates and Ashton would almost always find himself laughing despite his best efforts. He smiles at Luke now.

“I’ll stuff you in the couch and hide in my tour case.” Ashton replies totally deadpan for all of ten seconds before Luke and him burst into another fit of giggles.

They sit there for another five minutes finishing their waters and scrolling through their phones in relative silence when Luke heaves a sigh and stands up. He shoves his phone back into his pocket and stretches his arms over his head. Ashton can’t help that his eye’s are drawn to where Luke’s shirt rides up revealing the strip of skin above his hips and the little trail of darker hair that disappears down into his jeans. He quickly looks away before Luke can notice him staring and stands up as well.

“No one’s come to look for us so do you think the game is still on?” Ashton ponders out loud.

“Nobody sent out the ‘game over’ text yet so I guess it is.” Luke replies. He claps his hands together and smiles maniacally at Ashton.

“So let’s go play then.”

And just like that Luke is back to bouncing on his toes with excited energy. He takes the lead the starts out the door before shoving Ashton back into the room by flinging himself backwards into him.

“What the hell, Luke-” Ashton starts to shout but Luke’s hand is quickly covering his mouth and he’s looking at Ashton with wide panic-stricken eyes.

“Mikey and John are coming!” Luke whisper-yells almost in genuine panic. Ashton’s eyes go wide before he grabs Luke by the wrist of the hand covering his mouth and grips tight pulling it away and looking around the room frantically for somewhere to hide. He spots the small closet Luke left standing open and starts toward immediately, pulling Luke behind him by the arm.

He stops short and flings Luke into the closet before following him in and swinging the door closed. He stops it from slamming at the last second to not draw attention and then they’re in the dark. Luke pulls his phone from his pocket and lights the tiny space with the flashlight. The closet is a lot smaller than Ashton realized before and they’re standing so close now that Ashton’s elbow brushes against Luke’s side when he turns to face the door. They hear voices enter room and Luke turns to Ashton with wide eyes and grips his arm tightly with both hands bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. He starts to giggle as they hear Michael’s voice distinctively from the group and Ashton quickly pinches Luke’s side to silence him. 

As the voices grow in number Luke gets visibly more excited. He’s bouncing up and down and gripping tighter on Ashton’s arm shaking him a little bit. When Ashton turns back to glare at him Luke is so obviously giddy that Ashton can’t help but smile at him widely and press a finger to his lips. Luke nods vigorously and bites his bottom lip again and tries to smile back at Ashton with it still between his teeth.

Ashton snorts into his hand and they both freeze. They stare at each other with wide eyes and Ashton can see the horror in Luke’s and he holds his breath in anticipation of getting caught. It’s only quiet outside the door for a moment before the conversations kick back up and Luke visibly sags as he drags in a breath dropping his head onto Ashton’s shoulder in relief. His teeth dig in slightly over Ashton’s t shirt and he shrugs to dismount them but Luke just wraps his arms around Ashton's waist and squeezes him, like he thinks a snuggle is a good idea right now. 

Ashton turns his head to tell Luke off with some intense eyebrows but when he does his breath catches in his throat. Luke's face is right there, his lips are parted and their noses are practically touching and Luke is staring at Ashton with wide blue eyes like he’s not really sure what to do. Neither of them have taken a breath since Ashton made contact and he's not sure how much longer he can hold this. Luke is so close and his lips are just inches away if Ashton leaned just a little bit he could- 

A shout from outside the door has them startling and then their backs are pressed to the walls opposite each other. In the tiny closet it doesn’t actually put much more space between them but Ashton can breathe again and watches as a blush creeps up Luke’s neck and and his eyes look anywhere but at Ashton. Luke has never hinted at wanting to do anything besides be Ashton’s friend and Ashton has never thought to want anything else himself, but looking at Luke right now Ashton honestly wonders how he hasn’t.

He’s never been shy about his attraction to dudes but he’s never wanted to label it because that made him a talking point for shitty people and he hated that. Luke on the other hand had never shown interest in anything besides the opposite sex and Ashton is mostly curious as to what Luke’s hoping to accomplish from kissing Ashton in a closet. He can’t help the chuckle that escapes him at the thought of that and giggles into his hand before looking up and meeting Luke’s eyes. 

Luke is looking at him absolutely terrified and a little upset and Ashton feels immediately bad about how his laughter probably looked to Luke. He tries to convey his meaning with a complicated eyebrow gesture and a sweet sympathetic smile. At that Luke turns red from his hairline down to his where his skin disappears under his t shirt and Ashton wishes he could kick himself in the face in this tiny space. He reaches a hand out to Luke and grabs him by the shirt when he refuses to acknowledge Ashton's hand, pulling him across the tiny room and into a crushing hug.

Luke is tense and awkward until Ashton soothes a hand down his back and then he starts relaxing incrementally. When Luke is back to snuggling down into Ashton he takes a deep breath to fortify himself and then pulls Luke off him so he can meet his eyes. Luke is looking at Ashton like he's not sure what to do. His eye’s are frantically searching over Ashton’s face but keep gravitating back to his lips like he can’t help it. Ashton takes takes a second to think of the possible repercussions of kissing Luke. If he does this it could change a lot of things in not only their relationship but the band dynamic as well. If it goes wrong it could throw off the whole balance they have between bro friendly cuddling and is this too gay for public consumption their band and fans seem to thrive on. 

Ashton slides a hand up Luke’s shoulder to rest gently against his neck. Ashton can feel the muscles in Luke’s this throat work as he swallows nervously. Ashton is moving slowly so as to not spook is younger bandmate but also so he can think. It feels like this should be a big deal. Like kissing the lead singer should be an earth shattering thing but Ashton honestly can't really bring himself to freak out like that. It’s Luke. Yeah, they're band mates and best friends but right now standing in a little closet staring at him he's just a really cute guy who showed interest in kissing Ashton first. He’s a little nervous but he hasn’t ran away or pushed Ashton's hand off so _fuck it_ , Ashton thinks.

He reaches up and gently places his other hand on Luke's cheek. Luke looks startled but Ashton leans in and gets close like before and closer still until his lips are ghosting over Luke’s. Then he pauses, waiting to see what Luke will do. This is it. This is Luke's last out, his last chance to push Ashton off of him and laugh it off. Ashton breathes out against his lips and Luke makes a quiet desperate noise in the back of his mouth then he’s pushing forward and their lips connect.

Luke's hands move up so they clasp behind Ashton’s neck and he pulls them both so they’re connected from their chests down to their knees. Ashton let's Luke take control of the kiss tilting his head when Luke pushes a little and parting his lips when Luke’s thumb sweeps down Ashton's jaw line.

Eventually Luke pulls back and murmurs a soft heartfelt _fuck_ against the corner of Ashton’s mouth and Ashton has to draw him back in and wrap his arms around Luke's neck and kiss Luke much more thoroughly than the tentative kiss they shared only moments before. Luke absolutely melts into it; his shoulders sag the last bit of tension from them and his hands fall to grip at Ashton's hips squeezing when Ashton does something with his tongue that has him releasing a squeak of a moan into the kiss.

Luke gets a little desperate fairly quickly pulling at Ashton like he can get him closer backing up until he hits a wall and Ashton pushes himself against Luke’s front and reattaches his lips to Luke's neck sucking and biting lightly enough to not leave marks. Ashton finds a particular spot down near Luke's collarbone that makes him make a strangled sound when Ashton sinks his teeth in a little and Luke’s hands scramble along the wall for purchase as Ashton soothes his tongue over it.

Suddenly they’re both pitched off balance and Ashton’s arms flail out to catch himself but his legs are tangled with Luke's and they’re falling before Ashton can stop it. He lands on his elbows half way above Luke who's tried to break his fall by twisting slightly. Ashton groans and lets himself drop the rest of the way down onto to Luke. They both look up and see the dressing room they’ve fallen into is empty now. Luke looks back up at Ashton and he can tell Luke is trying hard not to laugh with his lip in his mouth again and his eyebrows folded together. Ashton giggles and drops his head into Luke's neck to muffle it.

“Should probably avoid opening the door you're making out against with the next person, Luke.” Ashton says chuckling and standing up, he reaches out a hand to Luke and pulls him up as well. Luke grins at him from under his lashes shyly. Ashton smiles fondly at him and pulls him in for another softer sweet kiss. Luke tangles their fingers together as they pull apart.

“We’ll work on that next time?” Luke says it hopefully and Ashton grins at him squeezing his fingers where their hand is intertwined.

“Yeah.” Ashton’s grin turns dopey on his face and he can’t help pulling Luke in for one more kiss. “Let’s go hide properly before they come looking again!” 

He pulls Luke out of the room behind him their hands clasped firmly together and smiles stretched on their faces and don’t let go until the game ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeeah. So it's fucking hilarious to me that the first 5sos fic I finished and published is a lashton fic and if you wanna know why [here's my tumblr](http://codependentmalum.tumblr.com) You can totally talk to me there about stuff and whatever as well! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!


End file.
